Alma de Algodón
by Liridetti
Summary: Cuando la vio en medio del campo de batalla, Mikaela se vio reflejado a si mismo. Muerta en vida, solo quería dejar de sufrir... Él terminaría con ese sufrimiento.


**_Disclaimer:_** El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, y Yamato Yamamoto.

 _ **¡Alerta! puede contener spoilers del manga.**_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M. Contiene escenas de violencia y sangre._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Alma de Algodón_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Cuando la vio en medio del campo de batalla fue como una pequeña chispa de familiaridad en medio de la destrucción, una semilla de comprensión que germinó en los terrenos áridos de su alma, la primera estrella tapizada en el oscuro firmamento. Mikaela abrió bastante los ojos, ¿Quién era esa niña?.

La confrontación había sido inevitable, y a pesar de que la sangre de Yu impregnara sus entrañas, a pesar de ser ahora un vampiro completo, con un inmenso incremento de habilidades y agudeza de sentidos; un ataque múltiple, de parte de los del ejército de los humanos, y a su vez de vampiros que mientras intentaban destrozarlo con ataques gritaban la gravedad de su traición a la raza vampírica, resultaba ser sofocante y salir o al menos, mantener a raya un ataque en masa de tales magnitudes había sido más difícil de lo que creyó.

Resultó así, una danza macabra de colores carmesí y negras cenizas mezclándose en el aire, ya que mientras los vampiros lo atacaban a él, los humanos aprovechaban para eliminar más enemigos y viceversa. Incluso para ayudarlo, Yu tomó una de esas extrañas tabletas que lo hacían perder el control, a pesar de su mirada horrorizada y sus gritos para que no cometiera tal insensatez, fue demasiado cabeza dura y al final ambos lucharon lado a lado, hasta que el número de vampiros se vio altamente reducido y las unidades imperiales japonesas fueran neutralizadas en su mayoría, sin embargo, unos minutos después Yuichiro colapsó en sus brazos, y desesperado por la salud de su hermano, enfundó la espada para cerciorarse de su estado. Claro que fue uno de los peores errores que cometió; mientras estaba de cuclillas en el suelo revisando a Yu, quien permanecía tendido en el suelo con gruesas gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro y una muy dificultosa respiración, más de uno aprovechó para atacarlo, pero, cuando el filo de la primer arma estuvo a centímetros de su cuello, fue neutralizada por un tridente, un par de chispas saltaron por la fuerza del impacto entre ambos metales.

—Así que tú eres el que tiene un vínculo con Yuichiro Hyakuya—levantó la mirada rubí para ver a un soldado que nunca antes había visto, acompañado de los que anteriormente lo habían defendido. La chica de hebras violeta llegó corriendo a su lado y se arrodilló casi desesperada para verificar las heridas de Yu, el rubio hundió los dedos en las negras ropas de su hermano, estuvo a punto de alejarla, sin embargo, se contuvo al recordar la manera en la que había puesto en sus manos la vida de Yu. Por momentos no los entendía... defendían y resguardaban la vida de su hermano, pero a la vez querían destruirlo, ¿Cuál era el propósito de todos ellos?.

Sus pensamientos fueron disueltos cuando vio el destello café rojizo de sus cabellos en medio de los escombros, rodeada de un par de investigadores con capas blancas, similares a las que usaban los doctores, ella en una silla de ruedas, con la mirada perdida, el reflejo del dolor, y del odio hacia si misma. Fue en ese instante que todo se detuvo para él y en esa pequeña criatura, percibió ese aplastante sentimiento tan conocido para él. Escuchó el sonido de un helicóptero y estudió el cielo, dos máquinas llenas de refuerzos lo surcaron con su estridente sonido al cortar el viento; más vampiros estarían allí en aproximadamente cinco minutos.

—¿M-mirai?—Mika desvió la mirada al chico que estaba a unos pasos de él, con los ojos violetas estupefactos y un temblor visible en sus manos—.¿Q-qué?—con cada palpitar su corazón se desmoronaba, la voz de Kimizuki se quebró, apretó los mangos de sus cuchillas—.No puede ser—Mikaela afiló la expresión, debía ser un estado de negación, o que sus expectativas para con los demás lo habían cegado por completo, fuera como fuera, existían dos clases de humanos, los que manipulaban y los que eran manipulados, el chico de cabellos rosa pertenecía al segundo grupo, y a pesar de que el vampiro rubio pudo tomar a Yuichiro y aprovechar la situación para marcharse, hizo lo que para muchos, incluso para él, fue lo más inesperado; apoyó con suavidad la cabeza de Yu en el regazo de Shinoa, ella dio un respingo y lo vio sorprendida mientras él continuaba acomodando el cuerpo de su preciada familia de una forma que no se lastimara o que fuera de alguna u otra manera perjudicial para la salud, cuando terminó levantó la mirada y la reunió con la de ella, el sólido caoba y el fluido carmín se conectaron por un instante, y sin necesidad de palabras, Shinoa comprendió lo que esas retinas desprendían.

"Confío en ti"

La Hiragui asintió y él relajó la postura. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de la expresión estupefacta del escuadrón de la chica y sus pocos aliados, al ver a un vampiro de alguna u otra manera interactuar con una fluidez difícil de comprender junto a una persona, ambos por Yuichiro. Kimizuki aún estaba de piedra, viendo a su hermana en la lejanía, sin embargo sintió el alma bajar a sus pies cuando los enemigos fueron visibles en el horizonte, criaturas de la noche corriendo hacia todos los del Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japonés... incluyendo a Mirai, ¡Pero maldición!, ¡¿Porqué?!, ¡¿Porqué?!, no lo podía entender, ¡¿Para qué habían traído a Mirai a un sitio tan peligroso?!

Como si su pregunta desesperada hubiera sido escuchada, una de las persona que estaba al lado de la niña extrajo de su bolsillo una caja negra, Kimizuki apenas y pudo divisar la acción, y a pesar de que sabía que tenía que arremeter contra ellos y asegurar la integridad de su hermana, no podía moverse, parecía como si sus pies hubieran sido afirmados con concreto a la tierra, y sus músculos inútiles, no hacían más que estremecerse como la gelatina.

Una jeringa fue extraída de la caja negra.

—Muéstranos tus alas, y acaba con todos ellos... —le murmuraron al oído. Tan repugnantes, pensó Mika frunciendo el ceño, y es que la agudeza de su oído había logrado captar esas palabras susurradas sin compasión a la niña, tuvo una idea de lo que estaba por venir y se puso de pie mientras extraía la espada. Él odiaba estar en deuda, sobre todo con los humanos, aquellos quienes habían jugado con Yu y lo utilizaban como un simple juguete; el egoísmo de tales seres era tanto, que incluso utilizaban a su propia especie como conejillos de indias para sus infernales avances, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo el ver la mirada de aquella frágil niña removió algo dentro de si que lo hizo sentir una especie de aprecio por ella, por increíble que pareciera, pero en ella, se veía reflejado a si mismo; falto de dignidad, sin ganas de vivir, con un sufrimiento desgarrador anclándose en cada una de sus células y la suplica irrefutable tatuada en su expresión. Muerta en vida. Solo quiere dejar de sufrir. Y él acabaría con ese sufrimiento, sus orbes destellaron de determinación.

Kimizuki, con los ojos cristalinos movió la cabeza en dirección al familiar de Yu, sin embargo, cuando lo vio en posición de ataque y escuchó el apenas audible, bebe mi sangre, sintió cada uno de sus sentidos conectarse a su consciencia. El entender lo que pretendía fue como un disparo seco contra su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué estás- —de repente el grito de su hermana le hizo vibrar hasta la médula, enviando relámpagos de dolor por todo su cuerpo, hasta sentir los dedos adormidos.

—¡Mirai!—todo se detuvo para Kimizuki, ver como la aguja se hundía en el cuello de la pequeña, la desesperación con la que tomó su cabeza, hundiendo las uñas en sus cabellos de cerezo, parecidos a los de él.

Ella... sufría tanto. Las lágrimas saladas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta gotear en su barbilla.

Fue un instante después, una poderosa ráfaga de viento se arremolinó en el lugar, levantando una gran nube de polvo, sin embargo, pudo ver como las alas estallaban y desgarraban la carne de la espalda, extendiéndose y haciéndola elevarse poco a poco. El destello rojo de la espada de Mikaela le hizo reaccionar desesperado.

—¡No, espera!—extendió una mano para evitar que se lanzara, sin embargo, fue como intentar capturar el aire con las manos, el rubio corrió en dirección a Mirai—.¡No!—intentó correr pero sus piernas flaquearon y calló en el suelo sin fuerza.

—¡Kimizuki!—Yoichi llegó en su auxilio

—No...—murmuró y levantó la cabeza—.Mirai—más líquido salado, la expresión del dolor, empapó sus mejillas—.¡Mirai!

El grito fue el último eco desgarrador en llegar a los oídos de Mika, cerró los ojos con suavidad, negando por un segundo el odio por los humanos, y sintiéndose solo como un hermano, uno que comprendía el dolor de perder frente a sus ojos algo tan valioso. Pero solo duró por un instante, cuando abrió los párpados, las pupilas hendidas demostraban que solo tenía una cosa en mente, derribar a ese semi-serafín.

Disminuyó la velocidad al ver enemigos dirigirse hacia él, simples obstáculos, esquivó a la gran mayoría de soldados, dio una fuerte media vuelta y una patada brutal se hundió en las costillas del que definitivamente no podía evitar, lo lanzó a unos metros y continuó con su trayectoria, el sonido de su espada al impactar contra otras armas demoníacas resonaba con un eco metálico, como una melodía que anunciaba la lucha intensa. No tuvo que gastar muchas energías, eran pocos soldados los que quedaban en pie, y ya los que estorbaban habían sido removidos de su camino, se lanzó el lugar de la figura suspendida en el aire, pero antes se encargaría de de esos repugnantes investigadores. Con un certero movimiento sobre su propio eje, cortó como un mortal torbellino granate, la garganta de todos, después, mientras los cuerpos caían a la vez inservibles, se impulsó utilizando la silla de ruedas como base, estuvo frente a ella y miró el rostro delicado de la niña: Lágrimas negras manchaban cruentos caminos en sus mejillas. De repente una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios cuando lo vio.

Mika apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía la amarga sensación de la carne palpitante del pecho al ser atravesada, la sangre estallando de la mortal herida y su cuerpo haciendo peso para que ambos cayeran al suelo, sin embargo, momentos antes de tocar la superficie, Mikaela retiró la espada con más violencia de la que hubiera querido y con un rápido movimiento, la niña estuvo acunada en sus brazos. El golpe de los escombros contra su espalda fue sofocante, sin embargo, en un momento se recompuso y se incorporó para ver a la pequeña protegida en sus brazos. Suavizó la mirada, Mirai lo observaba con sus ojos expresivos cristalizados de lágrimas, y aún con aquella imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Las alas se desvanecían, al igual que las marcas moradas que se apoderaban de la mitad de su rostro, a pesar de los rastros de negro sobre la blancura de sus mejillas, su faz reflejaba un sentimiento de absoluta calma y paz. Incluso en medio del dolor que destilaba su pecho.

—Gracias—Mika asintió con lentitud. Los ojos se fueron tornando opacos, y ella se fue marchando con tranquilidad. Finalmente murió en sus brazos y Mikaela abrió los labios, dejando escapar una inaudible bocanada de aire.

"Eres libre"

.

El querubín había sido derribado.

.


End file.
